Infection City 4:only guns will make you survive
by ZombiesAppocolypes
Summary: After Swat Kats escaped from dersert they are heading to New fur city to find another group of survivors


My name is Jake Clawson The last groupe of survivors was heading to New Fur I hope they still alive...

Turbokat is flying to New Fur city under the jets there're beautiful nature around them "Hey T-Bone why dont we go down there and pick up some flowers Seriously..."Razor said then turned his head look down to see flowers "I know you love flowers buddy but we have to keep moving to find survivors like you just said"T-Bone said to smaller kat and continue flying the Turbokat

"Hey Razor I looked at the map there's non place named New fur"T-Bone looked at the map "It cant be I saw it on the Travel book"Razor answered Razor looked at the building rooftop and said"Wait up! there're some people on that building rooftop we must go down and help them" T-Bone answered"Roger that"then he fly lower to land on the rooftop after Tutbokat landed they get off and saw few survivors "Hi I'm Jessica"one of them walked to T-Bone and shake hand with him "this is Nick Fredd and Joe" "Nice to meet you guys I'm T-Bone and this is my buddy Razor"T-Bone said one of survivor walked to Razor to shake hand with him then Razor said"Stop over there dont get near me 30 centimeters if you come near me I'll wring you neck" T-Bone said"He's always angrly like that because he cant go down to pick up some flowers "and laughed "Knock it off"Razor said the walked to another side He's angrily now because T-Bone!

They take T-Bone and Razor to see their safe house it's very big "You guys can use room number64 and 42 it's empty and clean"Joe said then Jessica asked"Hey is anybody hungry?" then she cooked soup and omelet

"Her menus dont have much but she cooked delicious "Fred said to them "Oh hey John come here You would like to meey T-Bone and Razor "Fred told John to come over there "The big kat is T-Bone and that smaller is Razor"Fred told John then he said"Nice to meet you guys"

"Nice to meet you too"T-Bone answered then asked Razor "Hey buddy why dont you said something?"

Razor close his eye then opened the chair forward him blow in a piece then said"Aw crud I'm so sorry that was an accident "he got up and find some bloom to clean

"What the Hellkat did he just do!"Joe asked T-Bone then he answered "He have a Psychic powers I'm sorry I cant tell you guys" "Holy Kat your friend has Psychic powers"Jessica yelled "I can explain "Razor said then continue saying"I and T-Bone used to live in Megakat city after the C Kat A captured us they did something with us my DNA change and became Psychic kat I can blow or control everything with my mind but cant control kat

like you guys" "What's about T-Bone?"Fred asked then Razor said"They put him on Nemesis programne he became mutant and try to shoot my tails but after he sent back to C Kat A base in Neveda He changed back to normal then I killed everybody in that base and rescue him"his eye seem mad and crazy like he feeling right now

"Hey why you guys wear mask"John asked then both said"Cause we're hero or was" Jessica walked to Razor and get his mask off "What the..."he said Jake eyes are not green now but they're red he looked scary "Alright You can know our real name"T-Bone said and get his mask off and said"I'm Chance and this's Jake"

Jake turned back to another way because he dont want everybody scared him"Hey Jake said something buddy they can know who we are"Chance said and turn Jake back he saw Jake eyes arent green like normal then said"Holy Kat Jake your eyes" Joe Fred John and Jessica ran to see what's going on they saw Jake's eyes are red like monster then Jake said"Dont look at me like a monster!"then he walked to his room and stay alone

Chance asked them about new fur "Do you guys know New Fur? it is a city or something I dont know Jake told me he have to get there to do something"

"It's a boat I saw it it's at the coast"John answered

"How can we get there?"Chance asked again

"I dont know too"Jessica answered

"Hey I got a plan"the voice from behind them they turned back and saw Jake in his hand he has P228

"What's your plan Jake?"John asked

"We'll run like hell"Jake answered

"why?"Fred asked

"Run"Jake yelled then they saw zombies running to them

"Aw crud Run! We'll cover you guys"Chance picked up hid shotgun then shot the zombies they are at the rooftop there's elevator they got inside but only Jake who's outside"Hey buddy cover them"Then pressed then down button Jake ran the the pipe he tided his belt with ropes then jumped down from the rooftop he get his Uzi out and shot the Zombies under the his legs then he's on the floor safety he cut the rope then run like hell while he's shooting Uzi out of ammo so he take out his P228 then shoot the zombies they're around him

"Jake! this way"Chance opened the gate then called him

Jake ran the the gate it's closing he jumped to the gate on time then Chance asked Jake"Hey buddy did you get hit by anything?" then Jake said"No I'm fine"

"Good let's moving "Chance take the lead but Jake stopped him and said "Follow my tail quickly "he told everybody to follow him

On the boat when Jake arrived he try to find controll room first there's nobody here so he told everybody "Guys be careful "then walked around to find controlled Jessica John and Fred died when they walked here Jake cant help them "Hey buddy I found it"Jake said then looked on the control panel "There're 2000 people alive here but where are they?"Chance asked "Hey you guys I found something "Joe said then they ran follow Joe There's big door and C Kat A sylmbot on it" C Kat A?"Jake confused

"I think this gonna get bad "said Jake

aftet thr door opened thry saw an empty white room

"Where are they?"Chance asked Jake then he found a control panel he used it then a lot of capsules coming up then Jake said"I'm going to find Clear" he stopped at the capsuil he brok it then the she kat lay down on the floor "Clear? wake up it's me Jake"he said to bring her mind back shr woke up and said "What happened" then Jake told her"Long story now help Chance get these kats out I'm gonna find viper" then he ran to the next door he goy inside and found viper is sitting on the chair "How can you find me! that's impossible" Jake take his gun out and aim at viper but the voice make him aim at someone who said" Good Job swat kat you found us"It's Dark Kat Jake thought he's working with viper "You two work together?"Jake asked

then Chance got in the room and saw Jake aim his gun at viper dark kat is right to viper "Without your swat kats gear you look like little kitten"dark kat said then told him back "Without gear you're right but there's something is dangerous than my glove"then viper asked"What is it you poor kat" Jake took Glock17 from Chance and aim his P228 at viper aim Glock17 at dark kat then said"It's guns you bastard!"then he shot them all of bullets on P228 and Glock17 magazines

At outside of the top of the boat

"I never thought there's many kats alive likr us"Jakr said surptised then walked out to talk to Chance "What's now?"Chancr asked "remake our hope" then Jake said on the radio "This is New Fur on emergency channel there's no infection we have food and place to sleep if who's outside We'll help you"then walked down the control room to Chance

Chance saw some thing on the sky look like helicopters asked "What's that?"then Jake said "New big problem buddy" then he took out his P228 and ready to fight them

There're many C Kat A choppers are heading to them

HOLY KAT!

end.(Listen Left 4 Dead 2 Parish theme for music)


End file.
